Components of systems and subsystems are attached to structural members in a wide variety of settings, such as aircraft. As an example, commercial aircraft structures are historically comprised of thin-skinned shells of aluminum stiffened by longitudinal stringers or longerons that are supported by transverse hoop frames to form a semi-monocoque structure. This conventional structure enables the integration of subsystems, such as ventilation ducting, electrical routing, luggage stowage compartments, flight deck overhead instrument panels, and the like. In such applications, simple aluminum brackets can be sized and shaped to suit an application and can be installed onto longerons or hoop frames using basic fasteners such as rivets or bolts. Subsystem components, such as stowage compartments and the like, typically are suspended from multiple tie rods attached to the brackets that are mounted on the longerons or hoop frames.
However, many newer commercial aircraft are departing from the conventional semi-monocoque aluminum fuselage structures in favor of composite monocoque structures using honeycomb sandwiched skin panels. These honeycomb skin structures offer many weight, strength, and fatigue resistant benefits. The honeycomb skin structures also present an internal smooth surface of the fuselage body because there are no longer any exposed stringers, longerons, or hoop frames. Because of this absence of exposed longerons or hoop frames, clips and/or brackets can not be attached in locations as desired to integrate subsystems.
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations associated therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.